His Answer to the Promise
by Kaichusarus
Summary: It's been 3 months since the day he recieved the news and the letter. Finally fed up with the stinging in his heart, he will find a way to bring her back to this world and mostly to HIM... No matter the cost... ... Sequel to 'Letter for a Promise.'


His Answer to the Promise

It's been 3 months since the day he recieved the news and the letter. Finally fed up with the stinging in his heart, he will find a way to bring her back to this world and mostly to HIM... No matter the cost... ... Sequel to 'Letter for a Promise.'

::: :::

After the murder of the one person that Gaara unexpectently fell in love with died, he was literally heartbroken. He kept asking him self if there was anything that he could do.

And the answer was always no...nothing coul bring her back.

On day he was in his office signing some important papers, when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in" he said carelessly

"Hey how is it going Gaara,"replied Naruto. Since her death, Naruto has always been there for him. At first Gaara thought that Naruto loved her like he loved her, but Naruto reassured him that it was only a brotherly love. Because of this person he found the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I'm ok."

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Did you love Sakura?"

As soon as Gaara heard the name Sakura he became even more depressed, if that was even possible. The only person that Gaara told about his love was the Hokage herself. But the only reason why he did was because he needed her help to try to bring her back.

"Why do you want to know?" he said tring to avoid answering.

"Because she is like a sister to me," he said loudly, "and I deserve to know."

"Oh, yea I do."

"You still want her huh."

"Yea, and I not going to give her up with out a fight."

"I guess you really do love her." Naruto said with his goofy Naruto smile.

"Naruto, why are you even here anyway."

"Granny wanted me to give this box to you."

"Why."

"The girls found it at Sakura's house."

"Oh." Gaara said while taking the box.

"Are you still upset because Sakura couldn't have a funeral?"

"yea I still don't understand why someone would want to poison her to mak it seem she was dead."

**FLASHBACK (two months ago)**

On the day of Sakura so called suicide, everyone was in the Hokage's office, including the sand siblings.

"Tsunade this can't be true." cried TenTen. After Team Guy and Team, minus Sasuke, went to help Gaara, TenTen and Sakura became close.

"I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't true to."

Suddenly the doors slammed open and an anbu ran in out of breath.

"Lady Hokage, we got a pulse from Sakura. We think it was some kind of poison to stop her heart for a period of time."

"YOU DID!!! SHE'S ALIVE." the anbu started but our favorite Blondie rudely interrupted him.

"Yes, but someone kidnapped her when we were rushing her to the hospital."

"What!!" the Hokage boomed.

"No, this can't be happening," cried Ino.

"It was Sasuke Mam." the anbu said quietly.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"I Hope we find her soon, who knows what Sasuke is doing to her."

"We will, I promise you that," Gaara said angrily.

After about five hours of paper work, that should of only taken one hour, Gaara left the office. The reason it took so long was about every five minutes Gaara would stare at the box that he wanted to open.

Gaara was sitting in his bedroom with the box he got from Naruto.

* * *

On the way home Gaara couldn't help think about what was in the box and why the Hokage gave it to him, unopened. When he arrived home he went straight to his room.

"Why did they give me the box?"

"Because you were in love with her for 2 years." his demon answered.

"I don't know if I should open it." Gaara said unsure.

"Just do it," the demon said angrily.

Slowly Gaara open the box to find it full of pictures.

The first picture was of the old team seven. Sakura is in the middle smiling while Kakashi is standing behind her ruffling the boys hair, both looking angrily at each other.

The next one was of them in the bar, with Naruto being heavily drunk.

* * *

Ok number 126...

This one was a surprise; it was of Sakura and him on a cliff, with Sakura leaning on his shoulder.

"When was this taken?"

"Why don't you remember, I do."

"When did this happen, demon."

"When she told you that she wasn't afraid of you, and that she cared about you.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Setting: on a cliff after Gaara's retrieval. _

_"Sakura."_

_"Yea Gaara."_

_"Are you afraid of me."_

_"No, I would never be afraid of you, no matter what people call you, you are not a monster"_

_"Is there another reason?"_

_"Yea." she answered quietly._

_"Well are you going to tell me?"_

_⌠I think I'll tell you later." Sakura stuttered._

_"Why won't you tell me." Gaara said trying to persuade her to finish._

_"I just want to make sure."_

_"About what?" he asked confusedly._

_"Well if i told you that, it would have been a waste of time." Sakura said shyly with her head down._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Oh now I remember."

After looking at more pictures he found what looked to be a diary.

"Is this her diary?"

**_May 9_**

_Today, team Gai and team 7-excluding Sasuke- are heading to Suna because the Kazekage was severely injured and kidnapped. I really hope Gaara is ok. Before I used to be afraid of him, but after his fight with Naruto during the Chunin exams, and when him and his siblings came to help retrieve Sas-gay- my outlook on him changed completely. I like Sasuke's new name I gave him, and when I see him again I'm going to tell it to him._

_**May 30** _

_Sorry I haven't written lately but I had to help Suna and Gaara. I also had to fight Sasori one of the members of Akatsuki. But in the end we got Gaara back but at the cost of Chiro life. _

**_June 6_**

"This is the day that she was kidnapped, and there is blood on the page, it must be hers."

_Wow, Gaara came back, and I can't believe how much he has changed. He has become a better person, a person that doesn't kill people for fun, but kills in order to protect the ones that he cares, or loves. And I wish that person that he loves was me. There is someone here, but it feels like the Uchiha._

"Sakura so it was the Uchiha that did this."

* * *

**Quick Summary of next chapter::**

Gaara can't forget that the one that he loves is with the bastard Uchiha. While in his office, Gaara gets a message from the Hokage that the Anbu Squad has found Sasuke's hide out and that Sakura is with him.

::: :  
I LOVE CliffHangers ....HAHAHA

Sorry for the shortness I'll add more soon

3-5 reviews need to add new chapter... which is already written and up loaded...

* * *


End file.
